


Fanvid--You Found Me

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [7]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury fanvid starring Jarrod and Camille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorDonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDonut/gifts).



  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account. Hi there, this is Mystic Mermaid's sister, Sailor Donut, here. I have commandeered the description for this video. MWAHAHAHA!!  
> I am proud to present to you the SUPREME JARROD X CAMILLE VIDEO!! In my opinion. This is largely because I (SailorDonut) requested this song, "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson. Isn't it the perfect embodiment of the Jarrod/Camille ship??? Yes, yes it is!!!! I thought you'd agree.
> 
> My sister is probably going to kill me when she finds out what I've done, so I'll end this here. If you would like to see more tribute to the amazing Jarrod/Camille pairing, check out MysticMermaid's vidders channel or, better yet, visit her fanlisting! It's overflowing with screencaps, icons, fanfiction, and all sorts of wonderful things that you will be sure to enjoy. You can find it all at http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille


End file.
